


A Shoulder To Cry On

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, little kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Kaneki tells Hide he's a ghoul as soon as possible. This offers a whole new timeline of events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> This was based off an ask on Tumblr and I am very excited to get this started!

Hide didn't know what he expected to find in Kaneki Ken's apartment, but he was immensely underwhelmed to find it empty. Well, mostly. The door to Kaneki's bedroom was shut and most likely locked. 

"Ken? I'm here. Are you okay?" Hide asked.

He took a few steps toward the bedroom door, but a shaky, slightly muffled voice halted him in his path. 

"That's close enough." 

"Ken, what's wrong? I'm worried. Your text didn't say what happened. Are you okay? Are you hurt?-"

"I'm fine...I just...I need to tell you something."

Hide pulled a chair over to the spot he once stood and plopped down. "I'm here to listen. Don't rush, but please tell me what's wrong."

Kaneki took a deep breath and then another. He didn't want to stall, but the words got caught in his throat. 

"Hide... I'm a ghoul..."

It was silent for a few minutes. Hide was stunned by the words and Kaneki was stunned because he actually said it.

"Ken, are you serious? Are you making fun of my interest in ghouls?" 

"N-no! How could you think that? I-I'd never-" Kaneki started working himself up. Tears pooling into his eyes and his breathing becoming labored. 

Hide heard and tried to walk to the door, but he was halted. 

"Don't come any closer!! I'll kill you! I will!" It wasn't threatening. More like... Someone accepting their fate.

Nevertheless, Hide stopped and sat back in his seat. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The dark haired boy whimpered. 

"Hey, no no no. It'll be okay! Really! It's gonna be okay!"

"No it's not! I can't eat people! I can't! B-But my body wants to. I can smell you, Hide." Kaneki paused to take a deep breath in. "You smell so good...Part of me wants to open the door and tear you apart! But I don't want to!!!" 

Hide looked at the door in sorrow. "You won't hurt me! I trust you! And we can figure something out! You know that Café we were at? Anteiku? I've been hearing things about it. Some people say it's run by ghouls! They can help!!!"

"No! Even if it is run by ghouls, the second you bring it up, they'll kill you!!!" 

"Ken, I want to help! You're my best friend! We'll get through this!" 

 

The next day, Hide walked into the Café and sat in the most secluded corner. When the dark haired girl from last time came by, he asked to speak to her alone. 

"I know you're ghouls." He said as soon as the door to an office closed. 

"Ghouls? Are you sure about that?" The girl asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

Hide rolled his eyes. "Drop the act. I know what you are. I need your he- AHK!"

He was cut off as a knife was pressed to his neck. 

"W-Wait! I won't tell! I swear!" He said leaning back as far as he could to get away from the blade. "My friend is a ghoul! I need your help! Please!" 

The girl glared hard at him, but her words were cut off by an old man walking in. 

"Touka, why are you holding a blade to a customer?" He asked calmly.

The girl's hold on the knife tightened. "He knows about us, sir."

The man looked at Hide, but it seemed like he was looking into his soul. "You come here for a friend?" 

"Y-Yes. My friend Kaneki was turned into a ghoul by organ transplant. He can't be near humans, but I heard you guys can help! He needs to feed, but he doesn't want to kill!" Hide explained.

The old man walked over and removed the knife from Touka's hand. "There is no need for violence, Touka."

"But, Sir-" 

"We help our kind in need, Touka. And there is someone who needs our help. This human came in here and was willing to die for his friend. There is no doubt that he'll stay quiet." The man explained. "Go with him and take a package to this new ghoul. Explain our ways to them."

 

And so the girl walked with him to Kaneki's home. They were silent the whole way and Hide knocked gently. "Ken, it's me. I brought someone to help." 

There were footsteps and then a door closing before Hide opened the door. Kaneki had retreated to his room again. 

"I need you to leave." Touka told him. 

Hide gave her a sad look but nodded. "I have to go so she can help you, but I'll come by later, okay?"

"Okay..." Came a weak voice on the other side of the door. 

Hide didn't want to leave but he had to. Even so, he was happy to go back when Kaneki texted him. 

He was actually surprised when Kaneki didn't retreat into his room. The boy sat on his couch with his knees pulled up.

Hide wasted no time in hugging him. "Ken, I was so worried. She didn't hurt you, right?" 

Kaneki shrugged dismissively. "She did what she had to for me to..." 

Hide nodded. "So... How often do you have to... Take your medicine?" 

"Once a month." 

Just then, Hide noticed the eye patch on his friend and reached for it. 

"Why do you have an eye patch on?" 

His hand was pushed away, though. 

"Please don't. I-I'm not ready." Kaneki explained. 

Hide nodded immediately. "That's okay! That's fine. I won't mention it again!" 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hide realized he was still hugging Kaneki. Despite the empty feeling, he pulled away and reached for his bag. "I have notes and recordings from class. You can catch up. Everyone thinks you're sick." 

With that, they spent the rest of the night going over work and hanging out like before the accident. It was the most peaceful they had felt in a long while.

~~~~

Kaneki was amazed by Hide's ability to ignore what he thought would be the biggest elephant in the room. 

They continued on with their lives as if the accident never happened. Well, almost. 

The first month was used to get Kaneki to be able to be around a large group of humans without completely tearing them apart, but as long as he stayed fed, he was fine! That meant he could go back to classes!

Hide would never forget the happiness that bloomed on Kaneki's face when he told him. 

"You've been doing so well! I'm so proud of you!!" He told him after the first day of classes. 

Kaneki beamed at him and Hide couldn't help but pinch his chubby cheeks. 

That seemed to be another thing that changed. But it was so subtle, neither of them realized it. 

They had grown so much closer. Many nights were spent at either Kaneki's or Hide's apartment. They were very rarely seen apart. Many people actually suspected that they had started a relationship with each other.

Little did those people know that they were wrong. Well, until the 4th month after Kaneki's secret came out.

 

It was late one night and Hide and Kaneki were settled on the dark haired boy's couch. Hide had been trying to coax the other boy to go to bed.

"Ken...Go to bed! You'll be tired in classes tomorrow!" 

"Give me a second."

"I've been giving you a second!"

"After this chapter! It just started getting good!" Kaneki dismissed.

"You said that two chapters ago!"

"I mean it this time!"

"You said that one chapter ago!"

Kaneki paused to give Hide a calculative look. "...Give me a second."

Hide sighed and took the book from the smaller boy after checking the page. 

"Hide!!!" Kaneki said in exasperation.

"Ken!!!" Hide mimicked.

The half ghoul pouted and turned away from the other. His foul mood was halted by arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him. 

"Hide!!! Put me down!" 

His struggles didn't do much besides make Hide laugh. They both knew that Kaneki could hurt Hide very badly if he wanted. 

However, he let himself be carried to his room and placed on his bed. 

"Now, I'll get your pajamas out and you will change an then go to bed!" Hide said as he tried to walk over to the small closet.

Kaneki chalked it up to his exhaustion when his leg shot out and tapped Hide behind the knee. This, in turn, made the other boy stumbled and he would have fallen had it not been for Kaneki's quick hand. He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him back. He underestimated his own strength and pulled a little too hard. Hide was jerked back and he held his arms out to avoid crushing the smaller boy. 

They ended up in a very compromising position as Hide held himself above Kaneki. 

For a second, they both stared at each other. That changed when Hide leaned down and connected their lips. 

It was gentle. A small pressure on Kaneki's lips. He was shocked. Very shocked.

He seemed to come to his senses when he felt Hide try to pull away. Suddenly, he kissed back with vengeance. 

Their lips melded together and one of Hide's hands came up to caress Kaneki's check. 

When they finally pulled apart, Hide stroked over the other boys lips with his thumb.

"I-I...Uh. Wow." He gasped. 

Kaneki's face heated up. "I'm sorry. I- mmm!" 

His words were cut off by Hide kissing him again. This kiss was more romantic but no less gentle. 

"Ken... I've been wanting to do that for a while." He admitted.

"Really?" 

He received a nod. 

From that moment on, they were together. Neither of them directly asked the other out, but they both knew it was official. 

~~~~

Hide was always there when Kaneki worked at Anteiku. Seated quietly in the corner with the occasional cup of coffee in front of him. 

He watched the smaller boy happily as he flitted around. He was so distracted with watching his boyfriend, he didn't notice a dark haired girl sit next to him until she pushed his hand from under his head and his face smacked the table. 

"Touka! Why did you do that!?" Kaneki asked as he ran over and checked Hide's face. 

"He was daydreaming." Touka said plainly.

Hide gently pushed Kaneki's hands away and chuckled. "I'm fine, Ken. Really. I was just... Distracted..."

Kaneki gave him one last look over before placing a small peck on the other boy's cheek. "I'll be off in half an hour, okay?" 

Hide nodded and gave Kaneki a kiss of his own. Said half ghoul blushed and rushed off to handle more coffee.

"So, why did you make me hit my face?" Hide asked Touka.

She rolled her eyes and ignored his question. "You know it's not going to work out between you two, right?" 

"Is it because he's a ghoul?" Hide asked snidely. "Or because we're both boys?" 

Touka huffed and glared at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm just saying it won't work out." 

Hide squinted suspiciously. "We'll see."

 

The walk to Kaneki's apartment was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but Hide still felt the need to break it. "You should move in with me." 

Kaneki seemed to choke on air. "W-Wait what?!"

Hide shrugged. "It'll save money, I can keep a better eye on you, and it's not like we're strangers to each other. It just seems logical."

Kaneki grasped for words but they didn't come as easily as he had hoped. "A-are you... Sure? I mean...T-that's a big commitment!" 

This caused the other boy to sigh and he faced the half ghoul, their hands clasped together. "We don't have to. But, I'd like to... If you want..."

The smaller boy blushed. "I-I mean...Sure...But... I-I don't want you to regret it." 

Hide smiled. "I can assure you that won't happen."

The poor dark haired ghoul was too flustered to come up with an actual response besides a nod. 

 

And so it was. Two days later, Hide had gathered all of Kaneki's things and moved them into his own apartment. The young ghoul insisted on helping, but Hide brushed it off saying he needed to go to work. They took a break from moving his things for Hide to walk Kaneki to work, and by the time the boy finished his shift, all his things were moved and settled into the new apartment. 

Hide greeted him with a kiss when he clocked out. 

"Hide, I could have walked home alone! You didn't have to come get me." He protested.

The bright haired boy laughed and dove in for another kiss. "I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. And I'm already here, so there's no point in arguing." 

Kaneki sighed but smiled anyway. It felt nice to have someone care for him. 

They walked home with their fingers interlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of time skips in this fic but you probably already know that.
> 
> Also, FINAL WARNING!  
> THERE IS AGE REGRESSION BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS IN THIS FIC.
> 
> AGE REGRESSION!!! DO NOT RANT IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE YOU READ THIS FIC WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT THE TAGS MEANT.

Over another month had passed and the pair had been living very happily. There was a small argument over who forgot to take out the trash, but that was over pretty quickly when Kaneki tripped and bumped his head pretty hard.

Since he was a ghoul, it didn't hurt him, but Hide freaked out. Before Kaneki could really understand what was happening, he was wrapped in a mountain of blankets and being waited on by Hide.

"Hide, I'm fine! Really! It was a small bump."

Hide ignored him as he made a cup of coffee and handed it to Kaneki with a crazy straw. 

The rest of the day was spent with Hide curled up around the smaller boy not saying a word. Kaneki sighed finally and relaxed into the hold. 

 

They didn't speak much about that time. And soon, they had more happy memories to cover it up. 

For example, the first time Kaneki figured out he could eat chocolate. 

It was an ordinary day. Kaneki typed away on his laptop, some sort of research paper, and Hide was munching on a chocolate bar next to him. Kaneki didn't think anything of it until he got the distinct smell of the brown treat. 

Now, usually food smelled the same as always, but with a small hint of something putrid. As if to say "Don't eat! Danger!"

However, Kaneki couldn't smell it on the chocolate. 

Hide seemed to notice his lack of typing and turned to him. 

"Are you okay, Ken?" 

Kaneki looked at him hesitantly and bit his lip. "C-can I try some of that?" He asked shyly.

A small blush rose on Hide's cheeks and he nodded. He broke off a small piece and handed it to Kaneki cautiously.

He watched with baited breath as the smaller boy placed the small square on his tongue and allowed it to melt. He was actually very surprised when Kaneki didn't sprint for the bathroom. Instead, he sighed and settled back in his seat. 

"That's a relief. I guess I can eat chocolate now!" He said happily. 

After a little experimenting, it was discovered that it was the cocoa that Kaneki could eat. Chocolate cake was still inedible, but chocolate bars were fair game! 

And coffee and chocolate mixed together! It was catnip for Kaneki! 

Hide would never forget the time he melted a small bit of chocolate into the other boy's coffee. The reaction was immediate. 

Kaneki hummed peacefully and curled up into Hide's lap while practically purring. 

"What did you put in my drink?" 

"Uh... Chocolate?"

Kaneki was very clingy for the rest of the day. In fact, he didn't let Hide move for at least an hour. 

Hide soon found that while mixing chocolate with coffee had that affect, mixing coffee with chocolate had the opposite affect. 

When he saw the chocolate at first, he was disgusted, but then his thoughts drifted to Kaneki and he bought it on the spot. Coffee ground up into chocolate.

When Kaneki ate it, he started kicking his feet gently and giggling constantly. 

"What's got you so giggly?" Hide asked.

Kaneki giggled again and shrugged. "I just love chocolate." 

Hide was content to settle in next to Kaneki and watch a show. Said ghouls continued bouncing around in his seat while licking the chocolate from his fingers. 

Hide didn't think much of it as Kaneki leaned into him. He just continued watching TV until he noticed Kaneki was still licking his fingers. Well, one finger in particular. And it wasn't so much as licking...More like sucking. 

Childish eyes stared up at the light haired boy. Hide was unable to fight of the wave of protectiveness that surged at the sight of Kaneki's thumb firmly implanted in his mouth. The chocolate had to be gone. It had to. 

This knowledge made Hide smile. So, chocolate with coffee made him regress. He could work with that. Kaneki was so adorable like this, he couldn't just forget it. 

They settled in together and Kaneki giggling around his thumb as he cuddled up to Hide. 

The affects seemed to wear off after a few hours and a small nap. Kaneki awoke with a quiet yawn and rolled over to Hide. "I don't know why chocolate effects me so much."

"I don't mind. It was actually pretty adorable. But I won't give it to you anymore if you don't like it." Hide explained.

Kaneki sighed and hugged Hide's arm. "It's...Weird. I'm know I'm acting different, but it doesn't feel bad."

Hide runs a hand through Kaneki's hair. They sat like that for a while before he spoke.

"It was nice. I liked taking care of you."

Kaneki didn't answer, but he nuzzled into Hide's neck. 

 

They used the chocolate a few more times before Hide bought a pacifer. The idea came to him one time when Kaneki was playing with his fingers. The half ghoul kept taking his thumb from his mouth and replacing it. Hide thought that it would be easier for Kaneki to relax if he wasn't constantly switching from playing and sucking his thumb. 

And thus, he got the idea for the pacifier. 

Kaneki was hesitant but we open to try. 

Hide waited for the cute babbling to start before he handed the plastic to him. Kaneki looked at the pacifer for a long second before he stuck it into his mouth. He couldn't get a good rhythm at first but settled die pretty soon. 

The light haired boy smiled down at him and reached into his bag again. A teddy bear was pulled out after. "I have another present for you, Ken."

Kaneki let out a happy shriek and made grabby hands for it. When he was handed the bear, he hugged it tightly.

"Thank you!" He tried to say but the pacifer made him lisp. 

Hide smiled at the little ghoul. "You are very welcome, cutie." 

The next few hours passed with Kaneki playing with his new bear. Hide was content to watch the half ghoul roll around to play. 

He had never felt such care for any one before he met Kaneki. "I love you so much." He mumbles.

Kaneki halted his play immediately and looked at Hide. "Love me?" 

Hide blushed. He hadn't planned for the boy to hear him. "Yes. I do. I love you a lot."

Kaneki sniffled and let the pacifier fall from his mouth at he clamored into Hide's lap. "Love you. Lots." 

Hide was surprised as he held the boy. He could hear small whimpers from Kaneki and tried to sooth him. "Ken... It's okay. Please don't cry! I love you too. So much." 

This didn't help, so Hide let him cry it out. 

He slowly picked up the pacifier and handed it back to the boy. "No more tears, babe." 

Kaneki didn't replace the pacifier in his mouth immediately. Instead, he planted a big wet kiss on Hide's lips. 

The couple spent the rest of the night curled in each other's arms while constantly whispering their love for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've had major writer's block for this fic. I still do but I'm trying to write through it.

Kaneki whined as his cheek was caressed. His eyes cracked open slightly to see Hide smiling at him. 

"Hello, sleepy head! Did you enjoy your nap?" 

The dark haired ghoul sighed and nodded. His fist went to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. With a yawn, he blushed as a pacifier slips from his lip. 

"' Time 's it?" He mumbled.

Hide spared a look at his phone. "1: 30. I let you sleep as long as I could, but I know you have work tonight." 

Another whine rose in the air. 

"I know. But Anteiku needs you!"

Hide helped him get ready by gathering his things and laying his uniform on the bed. Kaneki let him button up his shirt before finishing up. 

He couldn't help but flush when Hide kissed him cheek with a loud smack. "Hide!"

"Yes, little one?" 

Whatever Kaneki was going to say was immediately wiped from his mind. Those simple words left him a speechless, stuttering mess. 

Hide, the minx, knew it too. He pinched the half ghoul's cheek gently. "I think if you get any more red, steam will come out of your ears."

Said ghoul rolled over on the bed. All thoughts of wrinkling his uniform forgotten as he tried to hide from his boyfriend. "Your fault."

"I'm fine with taking the blame as long as I can see your beautiful face."

Kaneki smiled and kissed Hide on the cheek. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Hide laughed as he stood and pulled Kaneki up as well. "Let's get to work, cutie."

The walk was quiet except for the small hums from Hide as he swung their clasped hands back and forth to his own rhythm. 

Kaneki walked into Anteiku for an apron to be thrown in his face. 

"You're late! Get to work." Touka huffed. 

Kaneki checked the clock in confusion. "I was supposed to come in at 3. It's 2:30..."

"Did I ask what time it is? No! Now get to work!"

Kaneki jumped and rushed to put his apron on. "Bye, Hide! I'll see you later!"

Hide tied the back of his apron and kissed his cheek one last time. "Have a nice day!" 

Right as Hide walked out of the cafe, Touka came up to Kaneki with a mop and a bucket. "Clean the bathroom." 

"I cleaned it yesterday..."

"Clean it again!" 

Kaneki sighed but nodded. 

Touka worked Kaneki to the bone all day! She even insisted he wash each dish by hand instead of using the machine!

Kaneki was dead tired by the time his shift ended. And he waited for Hide outside. 

He waited for an hour before heading home by himself. 

It was strange. Hide was never late to pick Kaneki up. Kaneki was actually very worried and decided to go by Hide's work to see if he was still there. 

The walk was short, but it made Kaneki no less worried. 

Just as he was about to walk in the door, he heard a shuffling sound from the alley. Thinking it was some homeless man, Kaneki backed up behind a trashcan. 

"Ka....Ne..Ki?" A weak voice whispered as the person hobbled out while leaning against the wall.

"Hide?!" 

Kaneki ran from behind the trashcan and to the slumped body. 

"Kane...Ki..?" 

"I'm here, Hide? What happened?!" 

Hide leaned heavily on the smaller body and winced. "S-some guys. I don't know why..." 

Kaneki shushed the older boy gently. "Don't try to talk. We should get you to a hospital."

Hide whined. "Nooooo! Just home... p-please?" 

Kaneki sighed as he began leading the man home. "If you don't feel better by tomorrow, I'm calling a doctor weather you like it or not." 

Hide didn't respond, but Kaneki sensed he understood. 

It was a slow walk, but the half ghoul eventually got the light haired boy into their apartment and onto the couch. 

He crouched next to Hide with a sigh. "Where does it hurt?"

"Stomach. Head. Back."

Kaneki slowly lifted Hide's shirt and winced at the dark bruising covering the boy's stomach and most likely his back. 

"We have some bruise salve in the first aid kit. I'll go get it." 

Kaneki was hesitant to leave the human's side, but stood anyway. 

The kit was under the bathroom sink. He found it easier and right in the middle of it was the bruise salve. 

Hide appeared to be asleep when he returned. Kaneki was thankful for it as he rubbed the cream along his torso. He tried to be gentle but still noticed the flinching from the sleeping boy. 

The ghoul lifted the human into his arms and carried him into their bedroom as quietly as he could. 

Soon, Hide was tucked into bed with pain pills on his nightstand and a glass of water. 

Kaneki hated seeing his boyfriend so hurt and vowed to catch whoever did it. 

Come hell or high water, he'd protect what's his.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide tried to get Kaneki to go to work the next day, but the young ghoul wasn't having it. 

"Kaneki, I need you to work a double shift tonight!" Touka immediately said when Kaneki tried to call in. 

"Touka, I can't! Hide got hurt and I was just calling to say I CAN'T come in today!" 

Kaneki heard a growl. 

"I didn't ask about Hide! I told you to come in!"

Kaneki huffed. "Well I'm not going to! So get someone else to do it!" 

He hung up but heard the yell from the other ghoul as he pulled the phone from his ear. With a heavy sigh, he went back into their bedroom. 

"Hey. I heard what happened." Hide mumbled from his spot on the bed. 

Kaneki shrugged. "It's nothing. Do you need anything? Water? Pills? Food?" 

Hide smiled weakly. "Just you. Come on. Crawl in."

Kaneki's brow raised in worry. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't. I just want to hold you."

The blonde boy pouted sadly. Kaneki felt his heart clench and reluctantly nodded. 

He crawled under the blankets and up to the taller boy. Hide surprised him when he pulled him down into his arms. 

"There we go. My little ghoul all safe and sound." He mumbled.

Kaneki was confused. "Hide, I'm fine. What do you mean?"

Hide hummed in response as he feel asleep. 

Kaneki thought about what Hide said for a bit before shrugging it off and going to bed as well. For all he knew, Hide could have been talking about a dream.

 

Kaneki ignored Touka's calls to his phone for a couple of days until Hide was able to do things for himself. 

"You need to go back to work." Hide said one day as they laid together. 

Kaneki turned in his arms so he could look into his eyes."I can't. I need too take care of yo-"

He was cut off as the pacifier was shoved in his open mouth. Reflexively, he began to suck on it. The ghoul blushed when he realized what had happened. 

"You can't do this whenever I say something you don't like." He lisped. 

"Wanna bet?"

Kaneki glared and made to turn back over, but Hide hugged him tightly. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, Ken. I just don't want you to get in trouble for me." 

Kaneki huffed and averted his eyes. 

"Keeeeen. Don't be like that! I said I was sorry." 

Hide tried everything for Kaneki to smile, but it didn't seem to work. He switched to kissing the dark haired boy on the cheek. "You can't be mad at me forever."

"...Wanna bet?" 

Hide met Kaneki's eye and smiled at the playful shine he found there. 

"Fine, Ken. If you want to be man, I'll have to make you laugh!"

He attacked the boy's sides with his fingers and smiled at the small screech he received. 

"H-Hide! N-n-nooooo!" The smaller boy giggled.

"I love you, Ken!" 

"N-nooooo!"

This continued until Kaneki was gasping for air and even a little after. Finally though, Hide relented and returned to holding the small boy in his arms. 

Kaneki shook with excess giggles as he tried to calm down. "Y-you're meeeeeean!"

"But you love me right?"

"Mhmm!" 

Their peace was ruined as Kaneki's phone rang. Before he could track for it, Hide snatched it up and pressed it to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hide? Where's Kaneki?" Touka's voice asked. 

"He's here. What can I do for you?"

Kaneki watched as boyfriend conversated with the other ghoul. He grew more and more worried as the carefree look his love usually wore melted into one of anger. 

"He'll be in soon."

There was a slight pause before Hide huffed. "However long it takes him to get dressed!" 

The phone was hung up viciously and tossed to the end of the bed. 

"Hide? What happened? What did she say?" 

Hide smiled at him but Kaneki could still see the anger behind his eyes. "It was nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. You should get ready for work. Touka expects you soon."

Kaneki nodded hesitantly before finding his uniform and slipping it on. 

He shook his head when Hide tried to grab his jacket to come with. "You aren't strong enough. You should stay here."

"But what if those guys come back? They'll hurt you. Maybe even kill you!" 

Kaneki shook his head and laced his fingers with Hide's. "I'm a ghoul, Hide. I can handle a few humans." 

The taller boy pouted as his brow creased in worry. "Please be safe. Call me as soon as you're off the clock."

"I promise I'll be safe. She'll probably make me clean the bathroom again anyway." Kaneki tried to laugh it off.

"Kaneki? Is she working you too hard?"

Hide pulled the ghoul close as if Touka would pop out and snatch him.

"I'm fine, Hide. Really. It's just a bathroom." 

"She's got it out for you. I don't like it."

Kaneki kissed the tip of his nose to appease him. "She can't do anything harsh. Yoshimura wouldn't let her." 

With a long sigh Hide relinquished his hold on the boy. "Okay. But call me." 

Kaneki giggled and nodded to the human. 

Soon, he was walking into the doors of Anteiku. Yoshimura was there to greet him. 

"Hello, Kaneki. I haven't seen you for a few days." He said without looking up from brewing more coffee.

"I'm sorry, sir. Hide had been attacked and hurt badly. I couldn't leave him home alone when he could barely get out of bed." He explained quietly. 

The old man smiled at him reassuringly. "I understand, Kaneki. I don't hold it against you. Humans are fragile things." 

Kaneki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he clocked in. 

Just then, Touka appeared in the room and stalked up to him. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" 

"I-I told you! I-I was-"

"You know what?! I don't care! Just get to work!"

Kaneki kept his head down the whole day just to avoid angering the female ghoul any more. 

He worked hard up until his lunch break. He sat at a back table and took his phone out to call Hide. 

He was surprised when it rang before he could even get to his dialer. 

"Hello?"

"Ken! Get home now! Right now! I need you home now!"

"Hide? What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

"There's no time! I remember who attacked me and I think they're coming after you!" 

"You remember? Who is it?!"

"No time! Just get home now!"

The phone clicked in the half ghoul's ear and he stood mechanically. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Touka demanded as Kaneki opened the door. 

Without looking back, Kaneki took off at a dead sprint back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo! Cliffhanger!!! Any idea who it is?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending is rushed. I had at least 3000 words typed up, but my sister decided to be a dick and deleted it. So I had to start over which caused me to leave out a few more details.

Kaneki didn’t look back until he was at the door of his and Hide’s apartment. He banged on it until it opened and darted inside. 

“Kaneki!” 

Immediately, he was engulfed in the arms of his love. “Hide, please tell me what happened! I ran all the way home!”

Hide nodded and led the smaller boy to the couch. 

“I was walking home from work when I was attacked in the alley.”

“I know that part! But why?! Who was it?”

The older boy took a deep breath. “After they had beaten me, I guess they thought I was dead. A few of them lit up cigarettes. I think there were five of them. I tried to stay still. They didn’t try to rob me though. And then I heard them talking…”

Kaneki squeezed Hide’s hand reassuringly. “What did they say?”

“They said they were hired by a ghoul. Female. Dark purple hair and eyes. A waitress uniform on. Sound familiar?”

Kaneki stood fast in panic. “Touka?!”

“She wanted me dead. That was their…specific instructions.”

Kaneki turned to Hide with tears in his eyes. “Why would she want you dead?”

“Oh, babe. I don’t know.”

Kaneki found himself back in Hide’s arms as the tears spilled down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why she wants you dead. You almost died!” The half ghoul choked out between sobs. 

The fact that he almost lost the love of his life weighed heavily on his shoulders. The tears just wouldn’t stop. He didn’t know why Touka would want Hide dead, but he’d get to the bottom of it. 

 

Kaneki wished he could say that he was surprised when Hide tried to stop him from going to work the next day. 

“She’s there! She’ll kill you as soon as you walk through the door!” 

Kaneki rolled his eyes at that. “Not with so many witnesses around. And I won’t let her get me alone!” 

Still, Kaneki had the decency to feel slightly guilty when he slipped sleeping pills into Hide’s morning coffee. It was for his own good, at least, that’s what he told himself. 

He walked into Anteiku with a chime of the bell above the door and slipped on his apron. 

“What happened to you yesterday?” Touka asked from behind the counter. 

Kaneki shrugged. “Hide fell and couldn’t get up.” 

It was a weak excuse, but Touka had no reason to doubt him. 

“Humans.” She muttered distainfully under her breath. 

Kaneki’s shift went as planned for most of the day. He took his break to return one of the many many…many missed calls from Hide. 

“I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t listen.” He said weakly.

He heard Hide huff. “Wouldn’t listen?! No, more like, I didn’t want you to die!”

Kaneki felt his heart drop and knew he deserved it. “I know. I’m sorry.”

The light haired human sighed heavily. “It’s fine. Just call me when your shift is over.”

The half ghoul agreed and hung up after saying a quick ‘I love you’. Kaneki shrieked gasped when he turned around to see Touka leaning against the doorway. 

“How’s he doing?” She asked passively.

“Uh…f-fine.” Kaneki muttered as he tried to pretend that the sight of the girl didn’t give him chills. 

Touka nodded dismissively and leaned out of the way of the door. “Back to work.”

Kaneki was never happier to be away from a woman before in his life. 

The rest of the day slipped by easily and Kaneki had thought he had gotten off scot free. That is, until closing time. He was gathering his phone and things from his locker when he felt a hand on his hip. He of course jumped practically ten feet in the air. 

“Touka! What are you doing?” He asked panicked. 

The girl didn’t say anything as she pulled Kaneki close so that their bodies were flush together. Kaneki tried to pull away but he was pulled closer instead. 

“Touka, I don’t-“ He was cut off by warm lips pressing against his own.

Kaneki noticed the difference immediately. Hide’s lips were slightly chapped and forceful. The human always took charge of their kisses. Kaneki could tell that Touka wanted him to lead, but he could get the thought of how she wasn’t his Hide out of his head.

He pulled away quickly and wiped at his mouth. “I can’t. I love Hide-“

“Hide, Hide, Hide! That’s all you ever talk about! Even when I try to get rid of the little rat!” She said as she stomped.

“S-so…You DID hire those guys to kill Hide!”

“Of course I did! I had to make you SEE! Our kind don’t get to have happily ever afters with them! They kill us, or we eat them! It’s that simple!” Touka said with her eyes flashing black.

Kaneki shook his head in disgust. “No! I don’t accept that! Hide loves me! And I love him!”

Touka practically roared with rage. It sent a chill down Kaneki’s spine. “If I can’t have you, nobody can! Not that filthy meatsack! Not anyone else!”

Kaneki was about to ask what she was talking about when Kaneki felt her hand pass clean through his body. He coughed and covered his entire shirt with blood. Touka removed her hand with a sickening slurp and Kaneki collapsed to the ground. He whimpered at the pain and curled up tightly. 

Touka looked like she was going to finish the job until a grey blur passed over Kaneki’s eyes. That was all he saw before he passed out.

 

When Kaneki woke up, he was blinded by light. It made him groan and he tried to roll away. “Hide close the curtains.”

“Heh. You’ve been asleep for the past few days and that’s the first thing you say?” Hide replied weakly. 

Memories flooded back and Kaneki shot out of bed immediately. “Touka! She-“

“Shhh. She’s been handled, love. She won’t ever touch you again.”

Kaneki placed a hand over his stomach where he could still feel her hand reaching through.

“B-But she-“

“I know. Trust me I know. But you’re fine now. We’ve been feeding you in your sleep so you would be fine when you woke up.”

Kaneki finally turned his eyes to the light haired man. There were tears in both their eyes and the ghoul found himself diving into the other boy’s arms. “Oh Hide! You were right!”

Hide held Kaneki tightly and kept himself from wincing. Kaneki felt the other boy tense up.

“Hide! What’s wrong!?” He asked hastily.

The human ducked his head slightly. “When we found you, you weren’t healing. You needed to eat…but they didn’t have any…any meat on hand. I volunteered. It’s really not that bad. It’s practically healed already!”

Kaneki gasped with tears spilling over onto his cheeks. “You…You did that…for me?”

“I’d do anything for you!” Hide said immediately. 

He wasn’t surprised as he held a sobbing half ghoul for the next hour. Each time he thought the boy was done, another fit would rack his body. He didn’t mind though. Hide just held his love close and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Oh Hide. Never leave me!”

“Never. Never in a million years.” 

Hide had never meant a promise more in his life than in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come soon!!!


End file.
